


The Sands of Time

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Angst, Kisosekai-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: A long, long time ago, so long that the gods have forgotten about it, he was cursed to an eternal life.





	The Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Tsukipro fandom, how have you been since my shortiest short from last month?   
> I wrote this prompt for Fictober day 3, "How can I trust you?"  
> It might be hard to understand? Idk I think it might be, anyways as always I don't really know what happened between my eyes seeing the theme and my fingers writing this, so please have fun!

After everything had ended, he was left behind, in the middle of nowhere. Spirits had left. Demons had left, and so had gods. Even humans had fled such a place. Animals... He hardly remembered having ever seen any animals around. The place was desolate, except for him. Maybe, if he stayed there long enough, he would turn into sand, or into a tree, he thought. After all, time itself was a concept he wasn't sure existed anymore. Life itself was a mystery to him, prisoner that he was in the middle of a field.

Nothing was ever in movement, nothing was happening. He wondered if he wasn't dead, after all. Maybe that was what death was: being stopped in time, movements restricted by invisible chains. He couldn't even feel the wind against his skin, or even the heath and cold. He couldn't even see farther than a few meters away. It was better this way, after all. There was nothing to see anyway, except maybe himself. Thinking about it, he'd rather have had his eyes punctured than to have to see this for however long eternity lasted. If only they had destroyed the world when they had destroyed him.

But the world was still there, with him in it. He didn't know if there were any living being somewhere on it. He had no idea what happened out of his trap, where he standed unmoved, his will to live long gone, taken away by the wind, the sand, and the time. He had started to become one with the desert, and wondered how long it would take for the sand to take over his vital functions. Would it even actually kill him? Oh how he wished for it. Oh how he wished to cease to exist.

Being alone with his thoughts had made him decide he didn't want to have to think ever again. The good thing, when you were condemned to an eternity of living without moving, was that you could learn how to stop thinking. Sometimes, he remembered to do it anyway, just to check if death had taken him or not; and was always disappointed.

"Finally..."

He wasn't sure he had actually heard a voice. It was impossible. Besides, it also meant he was still alive, which was the worst thought that could come to him. Yet, someone was muttering around him. Looking at him; _touching_ him, even. He wasn't sure he appreciated the contact for it hurt a little. Yet at the same time, his body was reacting: his heart was beating fast, his breath was getting heavier. There was _life_ around him. Well, he still was in a desert, and nothing existed around him except for sand.

But there was a human being, just there, looking at him, examinating him. Next to him, some kind of animal was standing still, looking like it had no care in the world. He couldn't see it very well, and couldn't move his neck.

"The letter says it's a statue, but it doesn't look like a statue at all, to me... Unless statues from this world are very realistic."

The person stayed silent for a few seconds, walking closer to his face. He wanted to move, to talk, but the curse that had blocked his body in time hadn't lost in strength. Or maybe, he just had forgotten how to do any of those. When the person was in front of him, he noticed the human being seemed to be a young man, according to what had stayed of his knowledge. He had big eyes, of a green he didn't remember having ever seen. The color was so bright, so full of life he decided he liked it a lot; losing himself in it would be a formidable change. Over the green orbs fell strands of some kind of dark blue hair, that framed a tanned face. Whoever that person was, they looked clever, and full of knowledge he had ever heard about.

It was... Exciting, mesmerizing, incredible. He finally was able to meet with a living being, with _someone_ , that moved, and breathed, and talked. It felt awesome - until he remembered he was unable to move.

"I'm going to touch you a bit, okay? I'm sorry if it seems inappropriate. I'll only touch your face or arms, for now. ...I don't even know if my theories are true or if you actually _are_ a statue..."

_I'm not a statue!_ he wanted to shout. He wanted to move, to show the person that he was a living being. Yet, at that point, he even doubted himself that he wasn't a statue. At least, this person probably could tell him more. Maybe even free him from the life that refused to live him. If he discovered that he actually was a statue, maybe his mind could leave in peace, couldn't it?

As the other one had promised, he felt contact against his skin. It was warm. New. Very nice. Was he finally about to die? If he was, then going that way seemed perfect for him. The warmth moved to his left arm, then his right one, that was covered with sand. The warmth felt good, and made him realize he had been cold for as long as he managed to remember. Somehow, he could feel himself _shiver_.

That was new. New, and not supposed to happen anytime soon. _If only I could move..._

"That's what I thought," the other one smiled, "you're not a statue. Would a curse actually be something that exists in this world?"

Oh yes, they existed. Many had been cursed before him, and many had probably been cursed after him, too. _Wait, what does he mean by "in this world"?_ The person placed themself in his field of vision, consulting some kind of book. He seemed to be thinking about something, or looking for some kind of information.

"I think I found it," the person whispered, before looking into his eyes, with a charming smile, "It was hard to decipher, but your name is Ryota, right?"

Suddenly, everything around him felt heavy. The sand all over him seemed to weight so much he couldn't stand it. He coughed a lot, getting rid of the sand that had taken place in his body, trying to breathe normally. He felt horrible, as if he actually was about to die for good. At the same time, he felt more _alive_ than he had ever felt. In his head, both thanks and curses were directed towards the other person; he couldn't determine which ones he'd actually better choose yet.

Clothes were slowly put over him, making him notice that his own ones had basically disappeared, slowly taken away by his curse. He accepted them gladly, without even wondering if it was a trap or not: be it life or death, as long as it was one of those, he would gladly accept whatever destiny awaited him. For now, it seemed to be life, especially when the person gave him a calabash of water. Still unable to talk, he accepted it gladly, emptying it so quickly he was disappointed, and wanted to ask for another one. But he refused to be a burden for the one that freed him.

"Looks like I got the right name," the being said, "I'm glad. My name's Kensuke."

Ryota looked at him in the eyes for a moment. He didn't need to answer, did he? After all, that Kensuke already knew his name, better than himself, for he had lost memory of it centuries ago. Besides, his throat still hurt from all the coughing, after what had seemed like millenia.

"Why did you free me?" he finally managed to ask, still wary.

After all, if he had been able to find his name, wasn't he one of those who had locked him in his own body?

"I'm a planwalker," Kensuke answered, "I look for anomalies in all kind of worlds. You were one of those. It's been... Quite a long time since you stopped moving."

Ryota couldn't understand half of what he said, except that he wasn't supposed to be there, and that he had the power to end curses. "Planwalker" was a word he was unable to understand, did it mean that man was a child of the ones that locked him here?

"How can I trust you?" he asked, not even trying to hide how wary he was, how ready he was to protect himself from another curse.

The other man smiled to him, rubbing his neck; Ryota couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar warmth crawl up to his cheeks, and his body was sending him all sorts of signals he had no idea what to do with. Friend or foe, he was completely unable to judge.

"Haha, you can't, can you? It's alright," Kensuke said, "I'll just bring you someplace that is not a worldwide desert." 

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be the most boring end notes you've ever read, but thank you for reading ♥ I'd be super happy to know what you think about it since I'm still new at writing fics for Growth (yes, I'm basically mostly going to write for Growth because anyone who follows me on twitter knows I've fallen very deeply for Growth a year and a half ago hahaha) ! Hope you had fun ♪


End file.
